I Need A Husband!
by stacy orton
Summary: Stacy is pregnant with Test's child but when he breaks up with her, she needs someone to face her parents. Will a certain Legend Killer help?
1. What To Do

**Chapter One: What To Do**

_Stacy Keibler slapped her boyfriend, Andrew Martin, across the cheek, her face dripping with tears. "Damn you!" she cursed, shouting at him._

_Andrew looked at her. "I'm sorry, Stace." He said, his feet slowly backing away from her. "I can't do this," he confessed. "I'm not ready."_

_Stacy shook her head at him. "Don't be a coward, Drew." She told him, her voice shaking through her tears. "Don't walk away."_

_Andrew looked at Stacy in admission of guilt. "I'm sorry, Stacy." He said again, turning his back on her and walking away._

* * *

Stacy arrived in the hotel room she shared with Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus. She looked around and was thankful to find nobody there. She cam across a note and opened it.

_Dear Stacy,_

_Just went out to buy food... Don't worry; we'll bring you some!_

_Loves you bunches,_

_Trish and Amy_

Stacy set aside the note as she quickly laid down the bed and covered herself with the sheets and buried her face in the pillow, allowing her tears to fall.

* * *

Trish and Amy were making their way to their hotel room, carrying the food they bought from McDonald's. "This is it." Trish said as she stopped in front of the door of the room they were currently staying at.

Amy unlocked the door and opened it. "Stace?" she called out, entering the room. "We've got food!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh my god!" Trish exclaimed as she saw Stacy starting to sit up in bed and drying up her tears, looking very frail.

The two divas rushed over Stacy, concerned for their friend. "What's wrong?" Trish asked as she sat beside Stacy, holding her hand for comfort.

"Girls," Stacy began as she inhaled some air deeply. "I'm pregnant."

Seconds, which felt like hours, passed without anyone saying anything.

"Did you tell Drew?" Amy asked being the first one to speak.

Stacy nodded, trying her best to stop her tears. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well, what did he say?" Trish asked. "Are you guys getting married?"

Stacy turned to her Canadian friend, a single tear dropping her face. Her hand quickly brushed it away as she shook her head. "No," she said, her voice shaking. "He broke up with me." She told them as she hugged her two best friends, seeking comfort and security.

"My god," Amy whispered, surprised Drew could do such a thing. "I swear, when I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"Don't bother," Stacy replied, wiping the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. "He told me he's going to take a few months off from wrestling. It appears that he doesn't want to deal with me or even see me."

"That asshole." Trish said, referring to Drew. "How long have you been pregnant?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. Half a month, I think." She guessed.

"So what're you going to do?" Her red-haired friend asked.

Stacy shook her head. "I don't know," she replied clueless. "I need to tell my parents." She told the two divas.

Trish let out her breath. "They're going to be okay with it, right?" she asked.

"No, they're not." Stacy said, her voice getting more desperate by the second. "They'll disown me. What am I going to do, guys?"

"Well," Amy began, trying to think of something. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "We need to find someone to play Stacy's husband.

"Yeah!" Trish chimed in. "You're going to tell your parents that you got married with our yet to be named guy in some Las Vegas chapel or something and that you got married on your honeymoon!"

Stacy looked at the two of them uncertainly. "I don't know, guys." She said, unsure of the suggestion. "I mean, is there any other option?"

"Umm..." Trish said, playing with her hands. "There is this one thing." She told the two of them.

Stacy and Amy both looked at her. "What is it?" they both asked at the same time.

Trish looked at the two of them, her eyes dead serious. "Get an abortion."

* * *

Well guys, that's the end of chapter one. Don't forget to review!!! Tell me what you think!!!


	2. Looking For Candidates

**Chapter 2: Looking For Candidates**

Stacy looked around backstage. "Who are we going to pick?" she asked both Amy and Trish, who were also looking around, watching superstars pass by them. The three of them were seated in a bench by the canteen, backstage at the arena. Stacy decided to do option number one, Amy's suggestion. No way was she going to kill the baby!

"Shane?" Trish suggested as Shane Helms passed by, waving at the three divas.

"Unless you want Nora to strangle us to death, why not?" Stacy said sarcastically.

"Kane?" Amy suggested.

The other two divas looked at her with wide eyes. "No way!" Stacy said, shaking her head. "And, besides, he's your husband, remember?" she said, smirking at Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes as the Trish and Stacy laughed.

"Maven?" Trish suggested as the Tough Enough winner walked pass, smiling at the three.

"He is a good guy but isn't he married?" Stacy asked them.

Trish nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"Edge?"

"He's married to Val's sister."

"Chris Jericho?" Amy recommended.

"Hey!" Trish said, hitting Amy in the arm playfully. "He's taken!"

Amy laughed. "Just kidding!"

After a few more superstars walked pass, with no one getting picked, Stacy leaned back on the bench and exhaled some air. "Well, guys." She said in a defeated tone. "Its either the superstars are married, taken, or just plain ugly."

Amy and Trish nodded as they pondered on to a superstar who was not attached to anybody and looked decent enough to face Stacy's parents.

A laugh interrupted the three's thoughts as the three divas turned their head to the direction of where the laughter was coming from.

There the saw Randy Orton talking to Amy's boyfriend, Dave Batista, from the end of the hall.

"Of course!" Amy exclaimed as she turned to look at Stacy.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" Trish asked Amy as she also looked at Stacy. "He's single and he's totally hot!"

Stacy looked at the two of them. "I'm not sure, you guys." She said as she shook her head. "I haven't even said more than a 'hi' and 'hello' to him and now I'm going to ask him to be my husband?" she asked the two of them.

Amy rolled her eyes at Stacy. "No, you're not!" she said. "You're going to ask him to _pretend_ to be your husband."

Stacy rolled her eyes back at Amy. "But isn't that, like, the same thing?" she answered back as she snuck a glance at Randy, who was still busy talking to Dave.

"Uhm..." Trish said slowly. "I guess it is."

"And, besides," Stacy added, holding up her hands for emphasis. "How will I ever get him to agree to be my husband?" she asked her two best friends.

"Don't worry." Amy replied, crossing her arms and feeling she solved the problem. "Dave and I can convince him."

"I hope so," Stacy replied as she looked at Randy, who has no idea what he would be asked to do in a few moments from now.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Wow! 11 reviews, who would have thought? Hopefully, you guys would review again!!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter: **Blackmail!!!**


	3. Blackmail

Sorry for the late update, guys!!! School's been really eating up my time... I've got cheer practices, three tests, three written projects, and one report to do. Anyway, let's do a little fast forward... Randy's not the champion anymore. Triple H is... On with the sorry...

**Chapter 3: Blackmail**

Randy was cornered to the wall by Dave with Amy standing behind her boyfriend. "What's wrong, guys?" Randy asked his two friends as he looked at the two with confusion. It was about twenty minutes till Raw and he had a promo to do.

"Listen, man." Dave said, his voice filled with seriousness. "Amy talked to me about something and we need your help man."

Randy looked at the two of them. "Okay..." he said slowly. "What do you need?"

Amy cleared her throat as she took a step beside Dave. "Stacy's pregnant." She told him.

Randy was still looking at her. "And?" he asked her.

"We need you to pretend to be the father in front of her parents." She said as she looked at Randy for any reaction.

Randy looked at her with wide eyes as he started shaking his head. "No way." He told her as he backed away from Dave and Amy. "Why won't Andrew do it? I presume he's the father."

Amy nodded her head. "Yup. He's the father alright." She told him. "And that asshole went hiding. Come on, Randy, its only pretend." She reasoned out.

"No way." He said. "Stacy's a big girl. She can handle herself without her parents." He said. "I'm sure she's saved up enough money and her parents could forgive her in about ten years from now."

Amy rolled her eyes to him as Dave looked on. "She can't do that." She let him know. "She loves her parents so much. She can't handle it when they're mad at her."

"I'm sorry, Ame." He apologized as he started turning his back at her and heading for the door. "There are a lot of other superstars that could do that."

Amy sighed loudly. "I guess the three of us wouldn't want to let Mr. McMahon to get mad at you at that little stunt you played." She said dramatically.

Randy stopped in his tracks as he turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Amy placed her hand on Dave's shoulder as the two of them exchanged smirks. "Oh, I don't know. It kind of involves you, Chris Jericho, Mr. McMahon and one of his parties, and a big pail of colored water."

Randy looked at Dave. "You told her?!" he asked him incredulously.

Dave shook his head. "No, I didn't." he said as he shook his head.

"Chris told me when he had a little too much to drink." Amy told the Legend Killer.

"This is blackmail!" Randy exclaimed as he looked at Amy.

Amy smirked at him. "So?"

Randy shook his head, defeated. "Fine." He said resignedly. "You win." He told her.

Amy beamed. "Thanks, Randy!" she exclaimed as she came over and hugged him. "I've got to go tell Stacy and Trish. Bye, guys!" she waved goodbye to the two and went out the locker room.

Randy sat down on a chair and let out his breath. "I cannot believe I just agreed to do something like that." He told Dave. "Your girl is evil."

Dave nodded in agreement. "She can be a little persuasive at times." He replied. "But look at the bright side." He told his friend. "Stacy's the newly crowned 2004 Babe of the Year! You can handle her and I recall that someone had a little crush on her before." He recalled.

Randy rolled his eyes at him. "She's pregnant, remember?" he asked Dave.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, that mean's you can have enough time to get to know her better!" he told him.

"Whatever." Randy replied as he started to get up for the beginning of Monday Night Raw.

"Good luck, man." Dave said as Randy went out the door.

* * *

I know it's a bad ending for this chapter but I've got to go somewhere right now... Don't forget to drop me a review guys! Mwah!


	4. Thank You

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

Randy walked down the hall backstage after his match for the main event.

"Excuse me, Randy." A small voice said from behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

Randy turned around and saw Stacy Keibler standing there, in her usual short skirt and form-fitting top. He really found it hard to believe that she was pregnant with that body.

"Hey, Stace." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he leaned against the wall, facing the pregnant diva.

"Um, Amy told me that you're going to help me." she told him, her eyes on her shoes.

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah." he said, deciding not to tell her about the 'I wont tell the boss you did this if you'll help us' thing Amy and Dave pulled on him.

"Thank you." Stacy said, facing him and looking at him directly in the eyes, her voice filled with gratitude. "Thank you so much."

Randy shrugged. "It's okay. It's not that big a deal." He told her, acting nonchalant.

Stacy shook her head in disagreement at what he said. "Yes, it is." She told him. "You're, like, saving my life and you don't even know it."

"What are you going to do?" The Legend Killer suddenly asked her.

Stacy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "So with what?" She asked him.

"With the baby." Randy told her. "I mean, you just can't come in and out of the ring week in and week out and even worse, wrestle. Something might happen to the baby." He said, his voice sounding concerned for the long-legged diva and her unborn baby.

"Oh." She said slowly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to talk to Eric Bischoff. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something." she told him. "Randy?"

"Yeah?" Randy asked as he looked at her.

"Since you're going to help me, what do you think about tomorrow?" Stacy asked him, fiddling with her necklace.

Randy looked at her in confusion. "What about tomorrow?" He asked the diva.

"What do you say we go over to Baltimore tomorrow, visit my parents, and get it over with?" Stacy suggested.

Randy shrugged casually. "Sure." he told her in agreement. "What time's the flight?" he asked.

"It's six-thirty in the morning." She told him. "Me and the girls will meet you there."

"You and the girls?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, Trish and Amy." Stacy said. "I really need their moral support and stuff."

"Oh." Randy said, nodding his head in understanding. "I guess I'll see you at the airport, then." He told Stacy.

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you there." She then suddenly hugged Randy. "Thank you so much." She whispered to his ear as she tightened her hug on him. "You won't believe how much you've helped me." She broke off the hug as she waved at him, starting to walk away. "I'll see you at the airport!"

* * *

There you are guys!!! Finally I've updated!!! I am so sorry for having such a long time to update... but I hope you guys would tell me what you think and review!!! :-D 


	5. Heading Home

Hey guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time... I promise to try and update as much as I can!!!

**Chapter 5: Heading Home **

Stacy walked down the airport with Trish as they got their bags and waited for Amy and Randy. The flight was quite peaceful as Amy and Randy were seated a few rows behind her and Trish.

Trish was pretty much asleep during the flight because of a club some of the superstars went to and didn't come back at about two in the morning.

Stacy and Trish looked around for their two friends and spotted them getting their bags opposite from them.

"There they are." Stacy told the Canadian diva as she waved her hand, getting their attention. "Randy, Amy!" She called as the two mentioned people turned to face their direction.

Amy smiled at the two divas as Randy waved at them. The two went over to where Stacy and Trish were.

"So, what are we going to ride?" Randy asked as he and the redheaded diva reached them.

"Oh, we're going to get a cab." Stacy answered. "My parents don't know I'm coming. I think it's better we surprise them." They headed to the exit of the airport. They instantly found a cab and loaded their baggage.

Randy sat in the passenger seat as the three divas sat in the backseat with Stacy in the middle.

"So, where to?" The cab drive asked as he started the ignition.

Stacy gave him the address and the car started its way towards the house of Stacy's parents.

"So," Trish began as she took hold of Stacy's hand. "Are you nervous?"

Stacy tightened Trish's hold as she nodded and took Amy's hand. She held on to her two best friends, trying her best to suck in their support for her.

"It's kind of obvious." Amy told Trish. "Her hands are as cold as ice."

"Are you OK there, Randy?" the long-legged diva asked him.

Randy turned his head to the three divas as he nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He told them. "I have just one question."

"What?" The three divas asked in unison.

"Are you sure you parents are going to buy this?" HE asked, doubting what he was about to do. "I mean, you probably never told them about me. How are they going to believe we got married?"

"Relax." Amy, being the one who thought of the plan, told them. "We're going to think of something once we're there. Believe me, we'll figure something out."

Trish sighed. "I hope so." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to look bad in front of Stacy's parents, if you know what I mean."

Stacy turned her head towards Trish. "Trust me," she said. "We all don't."

A few minutes later, the cab stopped into an average All-American house. It had a beautiful garden in front.

Stacy grew up as an only-child, which made her more nervous, seeing as how much her parents were being overprotective of her.

Randy paid the cab as each superstar picked up their luggage. Stacy inhaled some air as she turned to her three friends. "Ready guys?" She asked them.

Amy, Trish, and Randy nodded their heads in response as Stacy led the way with Randy beside her. They made their way to the porch and were now standing in front of the door.

Stacy placed her bag on the floor as on of her hands instinctively grabbed on to Randy's. She and Randy looked at each other one last time as Stacy rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" The voice of Stacy's mom said from inside. A few seconds later, she opened the door and Stacy came face to face with what seemed as a forty-five year old vision of her, blond hair, a tall and slim figure, and hazel brown eyes.

"Hi mom."

* * *

There! Finally finished this chapter!! Please drop me a review you guys!!! Thanks!!! 


	6. Telling

**Chapter 6: Telling **

"Stacy!" Patricia Keibler, Stacy's mother, exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. She broke off the hug the turned to Stacy's friends. "Trish, Amy." She greeted. "It's nice to see you two again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Keibler." Trish replied for both her and Amy.

Patricia smiled at the two divas then turned her eyes to Randy Orton. "I believe I know you." She said as she pretended to think. "You're Randy Orton." She said.

Rand smiled pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Keibler." He told her as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." She responded. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the four friends. "Someone's missing." She stated as she turned to her daughter. "Where's Andrew?" She asked.

Stacy bit her lip as she tightened her hold on Randy's hand. "Um, that's why we're here, mom." She said. "Can we talk inside?"

Patricia placed her hand on her cheeks. "Where are my manners?" She cried. "Come in, come in."

All four superstars picked up their bags and brought them inside as Stacy's mom led them to their living room.

"Is that my little girl?" a voice asked as 47 year old Gary Keibler walked inside the room.

Stacy ran over to him as she hugged her father. "Daddy!" she greeted as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ladies." He said as he shook his hand to the two divas. "It's great to see you again."

"Great to see you too, Mr. Keibler." Amy replied, smiling.

"Randy Orton!" Gary said, surprised. "It's good to meet you." He told him, also shaking his hand. "You're a very talented you man, a great wrestler."

Randy smiled. "Thank you, sir." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Take a seat." He said as the superstars took a seat in the couch. "Trish." He said as Trish smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Keibler?" she asked.

"You didn't tell us you and Randy were dating." He assumed because Randy was seated between Trish and Stacy.

"No, we're not dating." Randy and Trish said at the same time as they shook their heads.

"I'm still dating Chris Jericho." Trish informed them.

"Oh," Gary said, smiling. "So, are you dating any lucky girl, Randy?" he asked.

Randy cleared his throat as he gave her a glance, silently asking if it was time to tell them.

Amy gave him a discreet nod in reply as she crossed her fingers, hoping for the best imaginable reaction from Stacy's parents.

Randy took hold of one of Stacy's hands and gave her the look, saying it was time to tell them. "Well, actually." The Legend Killer started, receiving curious glances from both Stacy's mom and dad.

"We got married." She finished as she looked at her parents straight in the eye.

"WHAT???"

* * *

I'm back!!!!! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating guys. I'm now working on the seventh chapter. I hope you'll still drop me a review.

xoxo


End file.
